Black Heart
by Gryphon31
Summary: one-shot. How was Terra freed from stone, and what did Raven have to do with this? How did Beastboy handle rejection? Takes place after Things Change. Read and Review. RaexBBxT triangle


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

It had been a week, and Beastboy was still sulking. Raven felt guilty. She had been trying to do the right thing; the right thing for Terra, Beastboy, the rest of the Titans, and for herself. Why couldn't she do anything right lately?

Terra had been trapped as a stone. For the first month she didn't want to talk or communicate. She shunned Raven every time Raven entered her mind. Raven hadn't told Beastboy of the presence of Terra, although he felt her there anyway, because she wanted him to stop hurting. She wanted him to remember the good times, not get caught up in the fact that Terra was emotionally unbalanced.

He was silently crying again. She could feel his pain across the tower.

After the first month, the Titans visited with less and less frequency until it was mostly Beastboy going once every two or three weeks. Raven went after he came back, just to see how Terra was. Last time he had gone had been before the whole thing with the Brain had happened. When she saw Terra, and felt her mind, she was ready for life to be over. She wanted to be free of her prison of stone. She was beyond caring what happened to her. She just wanted it to be over. Raven entered her mind and forced her to talk with her.

* * *

"_Terra, what's wrong? What do you want?"_

"_I'm so sick of this place. I just want to get out of here. I'd rather die than stay here any longer. I'm sick of Slade, I'm sick of the Titans. I want to be free of everyone and everything. I want all the ties I have to all the people in the world gone. I've only ever hurt everyone anyway. I want the pain to end. I want to lose all devotion I felt with people who have done nothing but hurt me. Beastboy only ever made me feel pain…"_

Raven cut off that train of thought, _"All Beastboy ever did was care for you. Don't you dare blame him for any pain you ever felt."_

"_But he did cause my pain. Because I genuinely cared for him at some level, I couldn't annihilate the Teen Titans. Because of that Slade hated and punished me. Beastboy is the cause."_ Terra yelled.

Rage overcame Raven and her vision expanded to four eyes. "_**Don't you dare blame Beastboy for your choices.**__" _She stated, her voice switching to the double metallic tone of her voice and the voice of her father.

"_Or what? Another temper tantrum Rae? You never had any control."_

Raven snarled and ripped her out of the rock. _**"Little girl you are blinded by fury and what you don't understand. You do not understand my power, or how I care for you because I care for Beastboy. You don't understand the depth of my fury toward the pain you caused him, and how much I wish you actually would be good for him because you are who he wants."**_

Terra looked up into Raven's face, blond hair falling around her, "I understand enough about you that you could free me you simply chose not to."

"_**Why would I chose to free a whiney, pain in the butt child who was so wrapped up in her own pain, she didn't even see the pain of others?"**_ Raven replied, still speaking partially into Terra's mind.

"Well, now you have, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Beastboy."

Raven's eyes returned to normal as shock overcame rage. "You will just cause him more pain. Let him go."

"Oh that's right, you were always jealous of our relationship weren't you."

"You've changed, Terra. You aren't the girl he fell in love with." Raven replied.

"I can't go on without him. He saved me from Slade. I blame him for my rock state, but that doesn't mean I'm completely heartless." Terra replied.

"That doesn't mean he cares for you. He remembers who you were. Do you really think he would still love you after all you have done."

"He told me he did earlier." Terra said, a hint of doubt creeping into her voice.

"When you were stone." Raven stated, adding to her sentence. She knew that Jealousy was deliberately controlling her and making Terra doubt, but she didn't care.

"Well, then I will just have to ask him." Terra said, shoving past Raven.

"_**NO!**_" Raven yelled, emotions flaring up. She grabbed Terra's head. Power flew from her fingertips into Terra's head. Memories that weren't Raven's flew into her mind.

She heard screaming. She heard Terra's screaming, then registered her own screaming.

* * *

Raven's mind still spun with the stolen memories. At some point, they had both collapsed. When she woke up, all of Terra's memories were in her head. She collected them and locked them away in the back of her head. She searched the other girls mind. She still remembered everything, but it was disjoined. When Terra woke up, she would see it like a book. They would be her memories, but seem separate from her.

Terra had groaned and Raven had joined the ceiling and watched as she got up and stumbled out of the room, holding her head and moving only out of some need to get out.

Raven levitated back to her room and fell into bed exhausted. She tried to sleep, but every time she fell asleep, dreams that weren't her own came into her head. Slade was a typical character, sometimes he was good, sometimes he was seen as evil. Other people were less identifiable. The nightmares were awful. Destruction was always present and people were always yelling at her. The peaceful dreams were all outside and usually she was running. The running felt so good, that if she couldn't sleep, she had taken to running on the treadmill.

She couldn't tell anyone what she had done. She hadn't even known she could do something like take memories away from someone. She didn't look for Terra, ever. She had hoped that she would get out of the city.

* * *

Now, Beastboy had seen her and had done exactly what Raven hoped wouldn't happen. He had followed her and tried to get her back.

Why couldn't he be happy with Raven? She really liked him, and at points she thought that maybe he liked her too. But that couldn't possibly be true because every time Terra surfaced, Beastboy hunted her down. When Terra was around, a part of him was always happy. Why couldn't he feel that same happiness toward Raven? Was she really so depressing that he couldn't like her?

Beastboy was in pain because of her. She had taken Terra's memories. Without that action, Terra would have come back and Beastboy would be happy again.

Thinking about all this made her head hurt. She knew she needed to talk to Beastboy, so she knocked on Terra's door.

"Hey." Beastboy stated as Raven walked in. He looked exhausted and upset. His eyes were red, and although he would never admit it, he had been crying.

"How are you doing?" She asked, sitting down on the couch across from him.

"Swell." He answered sarcastically.

"I know a lot about minds, and if she's blocking all of the memories, it's not because of you, it's because they are all tainted by Slade." Raven told him. She did speak truth, mostly. Everyone of Terra's memories of Beastboy that Raven had unintentionally seen had Slade in the background, along with some form of scheme or challenge that she was supposed to do.

"But wasn't I enough for her to want to remember? Was Slade really horrible enough that she doesn't want to remember me?" Beastboy asked.

"It's not you Beastboy. It really isn't. It's Slade. Wherever he goes, he spreads misery and despair. He got along with Trigon. He isn't a nice guy." Raven replied.

"But why, why would she block everything?" Beastboy asked, "She really seemed to like me."

"A lot of people like you. She isn't the only one who cares about you. We care about you too. Life doesn't end with rejection. Rejection is a new beginning. It's been a week, Beastboy. You need to do something. Sulking won't help." Raven replied, not really answering the question.

Beastboy stood up slowly, "What do you suggest. How on earth am I supposed to do to move on?"

"Well," Raven stated, not quite sure what to say, "I'd start with a cup of herbal tea and then go from there."

"Herbal tea, huh?" Beastboy asked, "I guess it couldn't hurt." He followed Raven out of the room.

Raven swallowed, wishing she could tell Beastboy the truth, but he was getting better. Could she ruin that by telling him the truth?

* * *

_A/N: Not really paired with Stone Heart, but if you want another version of how Terra got how she is, feel free to read that story by me. Review!_


End file.
